Falling into Grace
by Piratess of the Caribbean
Summary: Follow Ginny Weasley, authoress extraordinaire, through her life, from age 22-35. Watch as she writes best seller books, falls in love, gets engaged, married, becomes a mother, faces hardships and struggles, and comes out alive. All without becoming com
1. Prolouge

Summary: Follow Ginny Weasley, authoress extraordinaire, through her life, from age 22-35. Watch as she writes best seller books, falls in love, gets engaged, married, becomes a mother, faces hardships and struggles, and comes out alive. All without becoming committed!  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at writing a decent length Ginny/Draco fic, usually I just have their relationships off to the side. I'm trying the best I can here so please work with me. This is just the prologue and it's kinda short but I promise that the regular chapters will be much longer.  
  
Disclaimer: Nada, don't own nothing. And since I really hate doing these thingies, this disclaimer covers the entire fic. (I'm hoping for at least 100 chapters)  
  


Prologue

  
  
Ginny Weasley was a writer, and a damn good one if she said so herself. At the moment the twenty-two year old witch looked anything but the part. Dressed in her brother's old snitch boxers and a scarlet and gold tank top she looked ready to exercise. Something that the short red-head had just finished doing. Soaked with sweat Ginny pulled some left-over Papa Dimitri's pizza out of the fridge, popped it on a plate, and stuck it in the microwave. Setting the timer on one minute she trotted into her bedroom to boot her laptop up.  
  
Five minutes later the smell of smoke alerted her that something was wrong. Muttering obscenities as she ran into the kitchen Ginny rescued her, now slightly burnt, dinner. Munching on burnt pizza crust she worked on her latest story. A story about magic spells, forbidden love, enchanted characters, and a damn perfect heroine. Ginny's favorite, NOT! Actually it was about the trials of a young teenager girl living at a boarding school for magic. Sighing in frustration as a couple hundred pieces of fire colored hair found their way into her mouth along with the last piece of pizza. "Goddammit! Where's that fucking hair band when I need it?" The small human bomb exclaimed.  
  
"Right here sister dearest..." A familiar jaunty voice drawled out mischievously. Ginny whirled around to see her older brother, Fred Weasley, standing in her doorway twirling the much desired hair scrunchie in his hand a huge grin on his face. Instead of yelling at her older, but immature, brother she grinned back.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Tweedle_dum_, now Tweedledee must be around here somewhere. And it had better not be snooping in my fridge." Ginny said raising her voice just a bit as another brother came into view. Slightly more calm than his twin brother George Weasley sauntered into her bedroom munching on a apple.  
  
"Hullo, sister dearest." Ginny opened her mouth to respond to the teasing tone that her brother had mastered but merely shook her head and plopped onto the queen sized bed.  
  
"I give up... Why don't you just ask?" Ginny grumbled, Fred grinned and walked over to her laptop. With a malicious grin he read aloud.  
  
"_I never had many friends, always the outsider, allowed to watch, but never allowed in. Those wonderful groups who would chat and giggle over some bit of gossip, the newest fashion, or the new cute guy at the table. While I despised gossip, didn't really give a damn about what outfit was fashionable, and I was crushing on the greatest guy at the school. I didn't care about all the 'popular girl talk' what I really wanted was to belong. Be part of a group that didn't skitter in the hallways waiting for the school bad boys to go by, or waiting for the reactions from the latest pranks to wear off.  
  
I was the looser, the weak one, the one that was made fun of between classes because I was poor and wore the robes that my older brothers didn't fit into anymore. Once I actually was invited to spend the day with some of the popular girls, all a joke to embarrass me. I didn't mind that they made fun of me, it was __who_ they embarrassed me in front of. The two most popular guys in school, my crush, Henry Porter, and Drake Mayflower, big bad boy, amazing bouncing ferret. You see Drake had a bad reputation of terrorizing the younger students, one day he got on the bad side of one and was turned into his true form. A rodent, an albino ferret to be exact. A perfect replica I'd say, white blonde hair slicked back with loads of hair goop, pointed, ratty, sneering, up to no good face. Instant ferret just add fur." Fred's grin had slipped from his face after the first paragraph, it was something he obviously hadn't been expecting... Good. Ginny smirked at her brother's face, and laughed out loud when he tried to eat her pizza. Burnt straight through and hard as rock Fred nearly broke a molar taking a 'nibble'.  
  
"Jesus, Gin! How have you survived the way you cook?" Fred choked out tossing the fossilized pizza crust in the waste basket. "By the way, Ginny, where'd you learn to write like that?" Ginny giggled as Fred sank onto the bed next to her.  
  
"I have no clue, but I'm sending it in tonight. My biography from Hogwarts, I've been working on it for ages, I have years of journals to thank. And Harry, my living tape recorder. Now, what did you bring me for chow?"   
  


~*~

  
  
One month after Ginny's first big book was published a huge banging from the entrance to her apartment was heard. Glaring blearily at the clock, which said 12:00, Ginny stormed to her door and threw it open to see a pissed off Draco Malfoy. "Hullo, Malfoy! Sorry, got the wrong address, old chap! Hooker lives upstairs. Goodbye." Slamming the door got her nowhere, as soon as she had moved away from the door the blonde git came storming in.  
  
"Do. You. Recognize. This. Book. Weasley?" He ground out holding up a book titled 'The Life Of Ginger Wesley: My Life At A Magical Boarding School by Virginia Weasley'. Smirking her patented Weasley smirk Ginny stared up at him. After only a few seconds her neck began to crick, he was head and shoulders taller than her!  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy I recognize that book, seeing as I wrote it, but I seriously am not in the mood for a conversation about whether or not I recognize a book that I wrote at twelve in the goddamn morning. So out! And if you must bug me do it after I've been awake at least five hours, have had a shower, my cup of tea, and breakfast!" Draco was smirking.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Weaslette. I'll be seeing your pathetic mudblood loving face tomorrow, you can count on that!" Pivoting on his heel perfectly Draco stalked out the door, and unfortunately, back into Virginia Oriana Weasley's life.  
  
"Goddamn........." 


	2. Of Gardens and Ferrets

Follow Ginny Weasley, authoress extraordinaire, through her life, from age 22-35. Watch as she writes best seller books, falls in love, gets engaged, married, becomes a mother, faces hardships and struggles, and comes out alive. All without becoming committed!  
  


Chapter One

  
  
Ginny managed to make herself breakfast without even so much as scorching it. However this was only because breakfast was cocoa puff cereal with cold milk. Therefore, nothing had to be heated and nothing could be burned. At least until she made her morning cup of Earl Grey tea. Managing to only boil half the water away before she noticed that the water was ready she poured the scalding water over the cup that was half filled with sugar and a tea bag. Cursing out loud as a little bit of the boiling water splashed over the rim of the large pottery mug Ginny put the pot down and shoved her arm under ice water that was coming from the kitchen sink.  
  
"You actually kiss your mother with that mouth, Weasel?" A cold, drawling voice asked from the vicinity of the kitchen door sneered. Whipping around, splattering water all over her kitchen walls, Ginny faced the twenty-three year old blonde intruder.  
  
"It is polite and courteous to knock first before barging uninvited into someone's home, Malfoy. But since you are unfamiliar with both we will have a lesson." Kicking aside a chair Ginny pushed Draco out her front door. Shutting it she stormed back into her kitchen and plopped down in her chair. She grinned as she heard unmalfoyesque cursing coming from the porch of her modest, but tasteful, home as he undoubtedly tried to use the unlocking charm and was repelled.   
  
As Ginny stood Malfoy apparated in front of her, causing Ginny to spill hot tea down his formerly immaculate white business shirt. "Dammit Weasley! That cost me one hundred and fifty galleons!"  
  
"I'm soooo sorry Draco! I had nooooo idea, I never meant to spill my tea on you." Ginny said in a syrupy sweet, sugar coated voice as she firmly push Draco out of her way. He glared at her before apparating, undoubtedly to go rant at his father and change into a completely different outfit.  
  


~*~

  
  
Ginny was dressed in a old tatty sun dress working in her garden singing along with a muggle songs when a *pop* alerted her to someone else's presence.  
  
"I know you're poor, Weasel, but must you really eat dirt?" A cold, sneering, waaaaaay to familiar voice drawl asked as Ginny tripped over a root and landed face first in the garden.  
  
Counting to ten in her mind she stood and faced her platinum tormenter. "No, Malfoy, I don't eat dirt, and I'm not poor. If I wanted I could have manor rivaling your's in size. But I'm not in love with my money and don't like flaunting my wealth, so unless you have a good reason for being here, the gate is that way." Ginny said calmly, pointing to the garden exit.  
  
Draco scowled. "As a matter of fact I do have a reason for gracing you with my presence. But aren't I allowed to visit old school mates?"  
  
"Only if their father's support Lord Voldemort, which I sure as hell don't, besides, I'm a Weasley. There has to be something on the Malfoy code of conduct against visiting the lower class. What is it? Second only to kiss snake ass when Voldy's around?"  
  
Draco looked affronted. "For your information that's number five." He said.  
  
"Which one?" Ginny asked in an acidic voice."  
  
"None of your business!" Draco replied hotly. (A/N: RREEGGIIEE*snickers*)  
  
"Anyway, rewind. Other than annoying the shit out of me, why the hell are you here?" Ginny demanded angrily, her dirt coated hand inches away from her fifteen inch, oak with dragon heartstring want.  
  
"Two reasons. One, for suing you" Draco answered calmly.  
  
"What does you demented mind think I did now?" Ginny asked irately.  
  
The Slytherin graduate held up Ginny's novel. "Using my character without personal permission." He said furiously.  
  
"And just when did I do that?" Ginny asked, her fragile patience wearing thin.  
  
"'Drake Mayflower, white blonde hair, grey eyes, and ferret like face'. As much as I loathe to admit it, that's me!" Draco stormed.  
  
"Coincidence." Ginny said breezily. "And you don't look like a ferret. You look like a drowned rat. With clear plaster of Paris in it's hair. Did you have another reason for trespassing?" She asked. Trying desperately not to laugh at the look on her foe's face.  
  
"You are advertising for a roommate. I've come to answer it." Ginny stared at Draco for a minute before sitting down...... Hard.  
  
"Oh...My...God... You're serious."  
  


* * *

  
  
Hehehehehehehe..... Poor Ginny!  
! !  
! !   
! !   
! !  
! !  
! !  
! !  
! !  
! !   
!  
  
Kinda messed up arrow.. But please review! Sorry it's soooo short, I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future. Promise! 


	3. Of Work and AntiFrenchism

I'MMMMM BAAAACCCKKK!!!! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long!! Worst case of Writer's Block ever.  
  
Drake: Get on with it!  
  
Me: Everyone! Meet Drake, my bloody annoying dragon muse.  
  
Drake: Who you can't live without.  
  
Me: I beg to differ.  
  
Drake: Aw, come on! I'm sexy and you know it.  
  
Me: *stares in shock* Oh. Bloody. Hell. I cannot believe my muse just said that.......... Stupefy  
  
Drake: *Is stunned*  
  
Me: Okie dokie! On wiv da show!!!! I wanna thank Lyn for her ideas and for Nori, who she made for this story. *bows* Thank you partner in hyperly crime.  
  
Secondly I wanna thank Cathy for getting my pathetic Writer's Blocked arse in gear. This chappie is dedicated to you, Cathy.  
  
Also thanks to **d[n-n]b, Cameron, **and** lavieenrose78**. You guys are the best!!!  
  
I'm really glad you all like this, I aim to please!  
  
Now, without further ado, I proudly present, Chapter two!!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Follow Ginny Weasley, authoress extraordinaire, through her life, from age 22-35. Watch as she writes best seller books, falls in love, gets engaged, married, becomes a mother, faces hardships and struggles, and comes out alive. All without becoming committed!  


*  
*  
*  
_Falling Into Grace_  
*  
*  
*  
_Chapter Two_  
*  
*  
*  
  


Ginny stared up at an infuriatingly arrogant Albino rodent from where she sat on her dignified behind. "You can't be bloody serious!!!" She exclaimed. "Please tell me that this is some kind of cruel joke!"  
  
Draco's evilly amused smirk was her only answer. Ginny promptly swore loud and long as she rose to her feet. She received dirty looks from all the nearby animal mummies. How strange, animals didn't usually understand human obscenities. Huh. "Watch your mouth, Weasel. And I am deadly serious."   
  
"Don't call me Weasel. And don't expect it to be easy. You'll be helping with yard maintenance, no magic, it ruins the plants. The cleaning, taking the trash out, shopping, no liquor allowed in the house, no house elves. Magic inside only. None of the luxuries you're used to." Draco was slowly paling; Ginny smiled a feral grin. "Still interested, rat?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny's mouth dropped a couple of miles. Her jaw working weakly, Draco smirked at the sight of his old schoolmate greatly resembling a fish.  
  
"You're shitting me, Ferret." Ginny finally said weakly. "Why d'you need a place to stay anyway?" She asked, suddenly suspicious. "You've got gazillions of galleons, get your own place." Draco scowled.  
  
"None of your business, Weasel." He snapped harshly.  
  
Ginny's rude ferret-hater attitude returned, full force. "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME! I believe that it is MY HOUSE that you are interested in staying in! I believe that I have a RIGHT to know just WHY you need a room-.......... Unless...." Ginny gaped at the uncomfortable young man. "YOU GOT DISOWNED!!! Oh! Hahahahahahaha teeheehee!! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Perfect Death-Eater got disowned? What'd you do?????" Ginny said in between bursts of hysterical laughter.  
  
Draco's face had a slowly growing, very angry, scowl. "What makes you think that, Weasel?" Ginny calmed herself down to barely controlled snickers.  
  
"One, haha, you wouldn't come here unless you were desperate, hehe, two, hahaha, you have a nasty scowl on your face that translates to, 'die you horribly correct Gryffindor'. Oh, hahahahaha, this is rich, I can't wait to tell Ron!!"  
  
"WHAT!" Draco yelped, in a very un-Malfoyesque voice. Because, as a rule, Malfoys don't squeak like the creatures they resemble.  
  
Ginny sent him an amused look as she dialed a muggle cell phone. Ah, the benefits of having a muggle obsessed father. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri- "HELLOO?? THIS IS ROOOONNN WWEEAASSSLLLEEYY, CCAAANNN YYOOOUUU HHHHEEEEAAARRR MMMEEEE???" Ginny snorted as her brother answered his phone.  
  
"Yes, Ronnie-kins, I could hear you just fine, but I think I'm deaf now." She said, glaring at Draco who was laughing meanly at her brother.  
  
"Ooops, sorry, Gin. I keep forgetting. Ouch! Gabrielle! Leave off! Hey!!! Stop hitting me with that!!!" A cheerful, French accented 'so sorry dear' was heard in the background. "Sorry, Ginny, whatcha need?"  
  
"Oh, I don't need anything. But I got something you'll want. Blackmail against Mr. Malfoy Junior." Ginny said wickedly, eyeing her unwelcome guest.  
  
"Tell me, favorite sister." Ron demanded eagerly.  
  
"Ron, I'm your _only_ sister." Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
"All the more reason for you to be my favorite sister." Ron said, matching her tone. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"WEEELLLLLL..... I've just found out that Mr. Draco Malfoy has be- FERRET BACK OFF !" Ginny yelled as Draco tried to snatch her phone. Whacking him over the head she returned to her conversation. "He got disowned and kicked out of the manor without a penny. And he's begging for the roommate ad I put out." Draco looked slightly affronted.  
  
"Malfoys do not beg, Weasel." He said, sending her an icy glare.  
  
"Good for you." Ginny shot back. Ron was quite perplexed, being only able to hear, and laugh his redheaded ass off.  
  
"Are you telling me, hahahaha, that Malferret is there?" Ginny smirked.  
  
"Uhuh. And I'm planning on letting him have the room. I need _some_ form of amusement around here. 'Sides, I can be evil as I want after all, it's my house." The two sibling snickered evilly together, as Draco started looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Finally Ginny said 'goodbye' and hung up."Well Mr. Malfoy.... Smoke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Drink."  
  
"Occasionally."  
  
"Tough. Job?"  
  
"JOB!?"  
  
"Yes, you are expected to pay rent. Pets?"  
  
"An Owl and a Siberian Husky."  
  
"AWWWW. Any Medical Conditions besides mental instability?"  
  
"Allergic to Basil and Chamomile."Draco said, grudgingly, scowling at her crack about a mental instability.  
  
"Any experience with babies?"  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm the official babysitter for my brothers. Mainly Ron, George, and Charlie."  
  
"Not much." Draco admitted, praying to whatever was looking after him would let him off the hook.  
  
"Plenty of time to learn, Bucko." Draco scowled, his guardian angel must be busy.  
  
"This is clearly harassment."  
  
"Oh no it isn't, this is 'helping the nice lady who didn't kick you out on the streets' twins ain't easy."  
  
"TWINS" Draco yelled, undignified spittle flying from his mouth.  
  
Ginny snickered, again. "Uhuh, now move your stuff in Malfoy. You have until tomorrow at six." And then she turned and walked into the house.  
  


~*~

  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. BANGBANGBANGBANG! "Open the door Weasel" Draco yelled when Ginny didn't answer the door right away.  
  
Finally she answered, dressed only in a bath robe and towel. Uh oh, she looked pissed. "Ferret, when will you get it through your thick skull to call ahead of time?"  
  
"Let me in, Weasley." Ginny scowled but stepped aside. She yelped and ducked as several UFOs came soaring in after him. "Where's my room, Weasley?" Draco asked suddenly, his head popping into view from where he stood around the corner, in the hall.  
  
"This way." Ginny said, walking around him and leading him to the guest bedroom. It had a cozy atmosphere, pale greens and, though Ginny was loathe to admit it, she had added light silver streaks here and there. A large window overlooked a large peaceful meadow, with bordering oaks and a shallow creek. A huge, ancient, willow tree stood on the meandering creek's bank. Light, wispy, clouds hung over the grassy plain, which was swaying softly in the breeze.  
  
A large king sized bed graced the center of the room. A dark mahogany wood with silver snake inlays and dark and light green cotton sheets. A full sized mirror stood in a corner and the silver frame looked like snakes twined around the glass. The eyes were emeralds. A chest of drawers, matching the bed, stood in the other corner while three green and silver, homey. rag rugs lay on either side of the bed and at the foot of the bed.  
  
Draco was struck dumb, Ginny had styled the entire room Slytherinish and the view was incredible. "I take it you like the room, Malfoy" She said offhandedly.  
  
"It isn't as bad as I was expecting it to be. You've done a fair job, Weasel." Ginny scowled at him.  
  
"Thank you, I think... Oh, Ferret... um...D'you know how to cook???" She asked sheepishly, blushing when Draco turned around to face her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, Weasel, I know how to cook." He said, slightly amused.  
  
"Good." Ginny said. "Get going, chef."  
  


~*~

  
  
"This isn't half bad, Malfoy. Where'd you learn to cook?" Ginny asked, impressed, as she ate her eggs Benedict.  
  
"My parents sent me to a French cooking school after I graduated Hogwarts." Draco said. Slightly aware that they were having a half decent conversation. The clock struck 8:00 and Ginny looked up horrified.  
  
Seconds later she was rushing towards her room to grab her purse and wand. "Gotta run, I'm late for work." She panted, flicking her wand and clearing the plates she had used. "If you have to go anywhere by floo the pot is in the ceramic star. I'll be back by six at the latest." Ginny called as she pulled her overcoat on and then apparated to work.  


~*~

  
  
Ginny appeared in the entrance of Magick Touch Fashion Design and Studio where she worked as a fashion designer. Rushing inside Ginny draped her coat over the hat rack and tried to quietly race to her office.  
  
"MISS WEASLEY!" Her boss's voice called out loudly. Ginny winced, oh shit. Shitshitshitshit.  
  
"Yes Mr. Robynisky?" She asked meekly. Her large, bearded, elephant-like boss skidded to a halt in front of her.  
  
"Please explain, Weasley," He started, spittle flying from his large mouth. "Why you are late! It's almost noon, Miss Weasley... If you cannot show up on time-!" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Robynisky, it's only 8:35. I am only five minutes late. You're on Russian time again." The large, auburn haired, Viking spluttered indignantly for a few minutes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get to work."   
  
Sidling into her office Ginny shut the door and thankfully sank into her chair. Her job paid well, but her boss was, quite frankly, a mental case who thought he was in charge of international affairs. With a loud _THUNK_ Ginny's head fell forward onto her desk.   
  
_Knock knock knock_ "Who is it?" Ginny called, praying it wasn't Mr. Robynisky.  
  
The door opened and a pretty brunette poked her head it. "It's me, Alex, Miss Karpa needs some more ideas for the new Autumn robes. She insists that you draw them." Ginny nodded.  
  
"'Kay, she need anything else?" Alexandriana Baylore, better known to her friends and co-workers as Alex, shook her head.  
  
"Nope, she said just the Autumn robes, oh yeah, just earth tones and reds." Alex's head then retreated and left Ginny all by her lonesome.  
  
"Joy to the world." The redhead muttered. Reaching into a drawer Ginny pulled a pad of sketch paper out and 'accioed' her pencil case. Autumn robes in only earth and red tones. She could do this, yes the paper would bow to the will of Ginny! Bwahahahaha.......  
  
selecting a soft grey pencil she started on the outline of a light, fluttery, robe. Soon she was adding light brown to the sketch, some moss green would be nice too. Nah, just light brown. A bronze clasp would hold the robe on.  
  
Next was a dark mahogany colored robe, a little heavier. For cool weather, maybe a light wool blend. Yes, that would be pretty, maybe some iridescent lighter brown on the edges. Swirls would be pretty too, yes, on the material, iridescent swirls with edging... A silver clasp would be pretty...  
  
Soon Ginny was completely absorbed in her work.... Finally eight robes later she was done. Rising from her chair she clutched her rolled up designs, breathed a prayer and exited her office. One flight of stairs up, left turn, third door on the right. Knock knock knock. "Miss Karpa? I have your designs." The door swung open to reveal a witch in her mid thirties sitting at the desk, wand in hand.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny, you're a life saver." Ginny arched an eyebrow, but set the drawings on the desk and took a seat.  
  
"Any time, Miss Karpa." She said quietly. Miss Karpa smiled benignly as she picked up the sketches. A smaller, happier smile flitted across her lips and she looked at them.   
  
"These are very good and we will use most of them." Ginny smiled, stood, thanked her ("Oh, don't mention it, Ginny."), and left.  
  
"Ginny!! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A voice called. Ginny turned to smile at another friend.  
  
"What's up, Emi?" She asked as her co-worker friend caught up with her. Emily Taylor, a friend from Hogwarts braced herself on the wall.   
  
"Some guy on the main floo line's asking for you, says it's urgent. He's cute." Ginny stared at her usually oblivious to guys friend.   
  
"'Kay, thanks." Emi grinned and sauntered off. Opening the door to the sitting room Ginny saw Draco's head floating in green flames. Rolling her eyes Ginny sauntered forward and plopped onto the rug in front of the fire.  
  
"Weasley." Draco said, trying not to smirk.  
  
"Malfoy, whatcha need?" Ginny asked, likewise grinning as the flames made his hair look like Slytherin flames.  
  
"The pantry password. It keeps bad mouthing me." Ginny started to snicker at the expression on her roommate's rodent-like features.  
  
"Hahaha... Short term memory loss, Ferret? You were right behind me when I opened the pantry." Draco scowled angrily and ordered her to tell him. "As you wish, majesty. It's; Les dragons sont laids. Oh, I'll be home at 5:30, please have something for me to eat."   
  
"I'm not your bloody servant, Weasel." He snarled. His disposition darkening rapidly.  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly. "Of course you're not, you're my roommate who will be willing to help out if I have to work late. Ta!" Ginny said grinning as she left the room... Life was wonderful.  
  


~*~

  
  
"I'm home!" Ginny called as she apparated inside her house at 5:33pm. The delicious smell of fried chicken wafted through the house. A large wolf came barreling through the door into the main part of the house. Closer inspection revealed it to be a husky, more accurate, Draco's Siberian husky Cesar.  
  
Laughing Ginny hung her coat up on the hook next to the door and stroked the dog's head. She hummed a few lines of a song that had been on the radio, something by some new witch singer. Dancing lightly along with the tune Ginny spun into the kitchen to see Draco pulling something out of the oven. Most likely the fried chicken. "That smells delicious, Malfoy. You want me to do anything?"  
  
Half of her rebelled against the offer, shouting 'He's a MALFOY' in a high pitched soprano, the other half argued that he was now her roommate and she was allowed to help. Besides, Ginny reasoned, I do want to eat something.  
  
"Of course. You can sit down and keep your completely unskilled hands away from the food. I saw what you did with that tea!" Draco said, smirking. Ginny glared, but gathered up silver ware and set the table. Cesar trotted in, looking quite pleased with a beautiful Barn Owl on his back.   
  
"That's Jovan. Bloody stuck up prig." Draco said, looking over his shoulder at the owl. Ginny snickered at the hypocritism in that statement.  
  
"And you're not a prig?" She asked. Draco glared at her as he dished out the chicken  
  
"I resent that." He grumbled.  
  
"You would." Ginny returned as she took a bite of chicken. "But, hypocrite or not, you make the best food." She told him. Draco grinned slightly.  
  
"Why, thank you Weasley, I didn't know you cared." He said jokingly as Ginny finished off the piece of chicken..  
  
"I don't, not much any ways." Ginny bantered back... Suddenly she stopped in horror... She was practically treating Malfoy like one of her brother's. She couldn't thank the doorbell enough when someone rang it. "I've got it." Ginny said, practically sprinting from her chair.  
  
She opened the door to see a blue haired oriental, maybe Japanese, girl about Ginny's age. However, hallelujah, this girl was shorter than her, and had a slightly strange gleam in her dark brown eyes. A look later to be known to Ginny and co. as hypernessness. "Hi there! I'm Sakuma Norioko! Norioko Sakuma to you poor ignorant Brits!!! But ya all can call me Nori!"   
  
She had a strange accent and spoke extremely fast. "Ginny Weasley, and the lump of owl junk back there is Draco Malfoy." A faint 'I am not owl crap' was flung back, which Ginny ignored.  
  
"Nice ta meetcha!! I'm ya new neighbor thought I'd introduce myself and ask ya a question!" Nori said hyperly. "Do ya wanna be my minion? DOYADOYADOYA?!?!?!!! We shall be great, you and I! Master and her minion- conqueror and her slave. The forces of darkness shall overthrow the oppressions of the good. We will rid the world of the French language- and then, only then my poor, poor, ignorant friend, will all our hard work be paid off." Ginny stared.  
  
"Good lord, Nori, what the hell are you?"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
A/N:'Les dragons sont laids' is French (sorry Lyn, but I think Draco can probably speak Latin) and means 'the dragon is ugly' or something like that. I own everything you don't recognize, except Nori. She belongs to rubberduckyqueen, work of a freakin' genius in my opinion.  
  
Cesar and Jovan, I have no idea why I put those two in, probably to show that Draco isn't a complete moronic pile of gitty owl crap. As for their names they're both Latin meaning 'Long Haired' (Cesar) and 'Majestic' (Jovan)  
  
Hahaha... Mr. Robynisky was also an idea put in my head by Lyn (Rubberduckyqueen). We will be seeing much more of him... As you can tell he's off his rocker and thinks that he's either the head of International Affairs or thinks he's in Russia. Haven't decided which... Probably former.  
  
Ginny being a Fashion Designer is something I'm kinda interested in. But I have barely enough talent with the pen to write something resembling a cross between chicken scratch and ancient runes. So I thought it would be interesting to see Ginny doing that...   
  
As for why she is a fashion designer when she is quite obviously a writer.. Easy a horrible affliction that affects all the writing geniuses, and others that aren't quite so talented... *Darth Vader music plays* Darth Writer's Block.  
  
All right, I'm rambling, so any questions can be sent to me via Reviews (hint hint) and I'll answer them at the end of the next installation...  
  
TA!!! 


	4. Of Dishes and Babysitting

Me: Hey guys. New chappie finally.

Drake: I whipped her into doing this for y'all.

Me: Bull.

Drake: hmph goes to corner to sulk

Me: Damn it's been a long time. Almost Christmas!!! Of 2004!!! O.O Dang ppls I'm soooo sorry... I had no clue it had been so long! honest! I just looked and fell out of my seat!

Drake: over shoulder Baka!

Me: Shut up you!

Drake: Plllbtt blows raspberry

Me: Anyways I am finally getting off my sorry ass and updating. Here goes!

* * *

Follow Ginny Weasley, authoress extraordinaire, through her life, from age 22-35. Watch as she writes best seller books, falls in love, gets engaged, married, becomes a mother, faces hardships and struggles, and comes out alive. All without becoming committed!

Falling Into Grace Chapter Three 

"Naaaannniiii?????" The creature who had introduced itself as Nori said, looking slightly confused as she began to bob up and down on the balls of her feet.

Ginny was looking a eensy tinsy bit disturbed as she stared at the blue haired girl who was now imitating a large, bony, bouncing ball. "Um, Miss Nori, I'm not your nanny." She said loudly and slowly as though speaking to someone who is not quite intelligent.

"No! Naa-nii- it mean "wat" een my ran-gu-regu" The 'thing' said, speaking with a heavy accent, acting as though Ginny wasn't intelligent. Blink Blink. "Japan?" Nori asked. "You know, smaww i-rand, too many peopoll not eenoffu magick?" Okay, so Nori was more intelligent than she looked, and acted.... Wait-a-minute.. Magic?

Ginny sat down, hard. "M-magic?" She stuttered, this was unexpected. The blue thing was a witch? Ginny scrambled off her sore, but still dignified, butt.

Nori slapped her forehead and began muttering to herself. "Baka, Nori, baka!" Garbled, speedy, Japanese. "don' menshon magick!" Japanese. "Baka muggeru!" Japanese. "wand, memoree." Japanese.

"Nori?" Ginny asked the rambling girl. Nori completely ignored the petite red-head and continued digging through a gigantic bag that she had somehow concealed behind her thin body.

HONK! HONK!! A large moving truck pulled up to the neighboring house and Nori's head snapped up. Shoving everything back inside her bag Nori bounded down the porch steps, and tripping over the bottom one, she called over her shoulder, " I wirr wipu yoh memoree tomoddow, muggeru!" she ran over to the house spinning in circles.

It was an amused, and slightly disturbed, Ginny Weasley that returned to the dinner table. A slightly dazed expression on her face, not paying attention to what she was doing Ginny reached for her chair and tried to sit on Cesar.

Draco looked on with growing amusement as Ginny proceeded to attempt eating the metal of her fork, and tried cutting up her plate. "Weasel!" He snapped.

"What?" Ginny asked with a rather dazed look, still recovering from the unexpected visitor. She stared up at Draco who was beginning to smirk slightly.

"I know you only have a few IQ cells but still, I would have figured that you would know that metal is not good for the digestive system." He drawled cruelly. Ginny's comatose daze vanished in 0.00000001 seconds.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for that incredibly incorrect analysis. For that, you get to do the dishes tonight. Thank you." That said she stood and sashayed into her bedroom to work on an idea for a novel. "By the way, Malfoy, no magic." She called around the door frame, before disappearing in front of her laptop for a good five to six hours.

"Damn that Weasley!" Draco snapped half an hour later as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. The dishes were in the sink, food encrusted, and Draco was vainly trying to keep his sleeves from sliding down to his wrists. So far he was failing, miserably.

Of course his frustration was not eased in the slightest by the portraits sniggering at him from the walls. Hah! Let them laugh! He would show them! He would do this! Weasel wouldn't be so smug after this! Hah! Draco thought to himself as he poured what appeared to be soap on the dishes and filling the large sink with water. He would show her!!!

Cesar watched his master curse everything from the ground up as he constantly botched his cleaning efforts. If dogs could laugh, Cesar would be rolling on the ground laughing his furry ass off.

Finally Draco's had enough, he snuck a glance towards Ginny's bedroom and then murmured a cleaning charm and stacked the dishes in the drying rack and sprayed them with water from his wand. Cesar trotted up to his master and drooled on his leg. "Bloody dog! Cesar, these are designer pants!" Draco grumbled as he batted the dog's head away. Cesar gave the Slytherin a look that could only be described as disdain before continuing to drool, much to Draco's dismay.

Ginny had just finished her last chapter when her cell phone rang to the tune of 'God Save the Queen'. Grumbling slightly she answered. "Weasley babysitting how might I help you? Do not screech in my ear like a Banshee Ronald." Ginny said quickly, and in one breath.

"Ginny... Please tell me that you don't have anything going on from 3:30pm to midnight tomorrow." Ron's voice said, louder than needed, but not at a yelling pitch.

"Yes, Ron, I can baby sit tomorrow." Ginny said immediately, much to her brother's delight.

"You're wonderful!" Ron said. "Thank you!" And then the sound of breaking glass in the distance and Ron hang up hurriedly.

"FERRET!" Ginny yelled, a faint 'what?' drifted from his bedroom. "We're babysitting tomorrow and you will NOT leave!"

It was 3:35 and Draco was beginning to believe that his demonic jailer's brother wasn't going to appear when a knock sounded on the door. Ginny rushed past to the door, a huge smile on her face. Draco crept past the door as The Weaslette opened the door to reveal a most intoxicating woman, with shimmering blond hair, the darkest sapphire eyes, and a beautiful complexion. Draco thought to himself _ why, she's as pretty as me!! _

_She must be a friend of Gi- Weasley's_ He thought to himself smugly. _I'll ask her out as soon as Weasley introduces us, then I'll propose next month, must be a silver ring, and we'll have a happy life as a married couple with six children, all boys, and she'll die minutes after I do of a broken heart........_ Draco sauntered forward to be introduced. "Weasel, I don't believe you've introduced me to this fine lady." Draco said boldly.

"Oh, silly me!." Ginny said in mock horror. "This is Gabrielle."

Draco bowed, taking the angel Gabrielle's left hand. "Enchanté, Gabrielle." He said, kissing her hand. As he pulled away he caught sight of Ginny looking highly amused, an annoyed red-haired man, and a glimpse of a gold glint on Gabrielle's hand.

Draco dropped the delicate white hand as though he'd been burned, watching his dreams soar out the door and into the night. "Malfoy! What the hell are you doin' to my wife?" Ron snarled at the tall blond man. A small strawberry blonde head poked around his knee and blinked up at the unfolding drama with curious blue eyes.

"Da-dee?" The little girl asked as Draco jumped back about a foot. "Is that Ferret Man?" To Draco's everlasting, and absolute, horror, everyone started laughing. Not at the midget either, but at him! How dare the knaves!

"Yes, sweetie. That's Ferret Man." Ronald Weasley told the little girl, who was obviously his daughter.

"Oh. He looks like a rat." She said.

Ginny started laughing even harder at the blunt observation. "Too true, Libby." Draco turned around and stalked to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Ginny just smiled and invited her brother into the house. Ron declined, saying that he would give Malfoy a talking to when he retrieved his daughter.

Draco was lying on his bed sulking (not that he would admit that he was sulking) when he heard his door open. "Go away." He told the person illegally opening his door. When the door didn't close he sat up. "Ahh!" He yelped as he came nose-to-nose with the brat. What was her name? Oh, yes, Libby.

Libby was bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. "I gotchu misser Ferret Man!" Libby giggled. "You was scareded!"

"There's scared, and then there's... surprised." Draco snapped.

"And you were both." Ginny said from the doorway, causing Draco to jump slightly.

"I was not! Now leave! And take the brat with you!" Draco snapped, crossing his arms and turning to face the wall. Ginny giggled at the picture of Draco acting like a three year old. Libby climbed on the bed to stand in front of Draco.

"I have a name you know." A voice said from where the brat balanced on Draco's bed. The former Slytherin cracked an eye open to look up at Libby. "I's Libby. Say it with me- Lib-by." The five year old plopped down beside Draco and stared at Draco.

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped.

"Is your hair bweeched?" Libby asked innocently, causing Draco to choke and Ginny, still on the door frame, to laugh outrageously.

"Probably, honey. C'mon let's eat."

"It is NOT bleached!" Draco yelped again. "It's my natural hair coloring!!!"

"That's nice Malfoy, Pizza's here." Ginny said sauntering out to the kitchen.

* * *

Holy Crap guys! I really am sorry!!!!! I didn't even realize that it had been soooooo freakin' long!! Gomen nasai! Merry Christmas!!!!! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and for those who are Jewish, Happy Hanukah, and for those of you who celebrate Kwanzaa, Happy Kwanzaa! If I don't get another chapter posted before January, Happy New Year! 


End file.
